V
by ZMurcielago04
Summary: Two unlikely champions become friends Teen for drinking and language
1. Chapter 1

The V's

Chapter 1

Lights filled the sky as champions entered the rift, 5 champions appeared on each side, unaware of who they would have to face. In the Southwest of the map; Twisted Fate, Soraka, Rammus, Vi, and Volibear appeared on base. "Top" called Vi instantly as she popped her knuckles. Rammus and Soraka grabbed some boots and headed down bottom. Twisted Fate smiled as he played with his cards, "Looks like Lady Lucky wants me at Middle", He said as he grabbed his pair of boots and headed down Mid. "It would seem I will be joining you Miss Vi", Volibear said as he grabbed some oversized boots. Vi grabbed hers and walked off, "Better not get in my way or you'll get whats comming", she said coldly as she walked off. Volibear sighed as he followed her up to top, "Where is your partner, the one they call, Caitlyn?" He asked as Vi spit the ground, "Cupcake is always like this, too busy for the rift she says, I'll come next time she says, fucking liar of a partner", she said as they reached the last turret. Volibear stayed by the turret as Vi kept walking, "Miss Vi?" Vi turned around, "What do you want?", she said coldly. "Why not wait till the minions so that we have some assistents?", he said which made Vi mad, "I dont need help, I can handle this lane all by my..", she cut herself off, hearing something, "Miss Vi?", volibear spoke but was shh-ed by Vi. She readied her fists for whatever came her way. Out of the bush, Cho-gath attacked her, sending her flying into the jungle, "MISS VI!", Volibear yelled as he attacked and defeated Cho-gath with a quick Rolling Thunder. As Chi-gath was teleported back to base, Volibear went into the jungle to find Vi. "Miss Vi?...Miss Vi?", he called out, searching the jungle till he found her. She as unconscience next to the entrance of Baron's home, her gloves broken and her head bleeding. "Miss Vi", he said running over to her, putting his ear against her chest, hearing her heart beat, sighing in relief. "ROOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAARRRR", roared Baron as he came out of his home. "Shit", Volibear said as he picked her up and ran into the jungle for cover from Baron's attacks, "At our level, he kill us both". he said as he ran back to base. Volibear got her safely back to the base, laying her in a cabin behind the shop. He removed her 'gloves', asking the shop keeper to look after her while he left back to the battle field. The Shop keeper nodded as volibear ran off to the top lane.

Hours later, Vi's eyes began to open as the moon shining upon her face, feeling something warm and furry against her face. She opened her eyes to see volibear sleeping on the floor, she had been laying on him while she was out. "what the-", she said stopping herself seeing as he gauntlets were off. She looked around the room for them, finding them in the corner, damaged and un-useable. "God dammit, Heimerdinger is gonna have to fix these again", she said as she got up and went to grab them. The room filled with a load roar, causing her to jump. She turned around to see Volibear, yawning as he tossed in his sleep. She sighed in relief, "Scared the shit out of me, furry bastard", she said putting her gauntlets in a bag. She dropped one of them, waking him. "you souldnt be up, you're still healing", he said in concern. she huffed, "I'm fine", she said trying to lift the bag, dropping in the bag, she huffed in pain. "Fuck..", she said, her sides hurting. Volibear stood up and picked up her bag of gauntlets. "At least let me help you get back", he said putting her on his back. She blushed, "..fine", she said holding on, taking her to the teleporter, sending them to Piltover.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"How many times do i have to fix these till you stop breaking them?!", Heimerdinger yelled as he saw the damaged gauntlets. "I might be a mechanic but i don't have infinite parts!". She sighed, "Well who else can i go to?", Vi said as she leaned against the doorway, her side still hurting. He sighed in frustration, "Fine, Fine, but dont expect them for a good week", he said pulling out the blueprints of her gauntlets out of his pockets. "A WEEK?!", she said in anger, "Why a week?!". "So I can find a way for you not to bust up these ones too", he said as he put the gauntlets on his work bench and began to work on them, "Now away with you so i can focus". She growled in anger but left for her apartment. "Where's a cab when you need one?", she said as she walked home. About half way home, it began to rain, "God Dammit!, this day gets worse and worse doesn't it?!", she said in anger, hurting her sides in the process. She was drizzled with rain as she tried to walk as fast as she could without hurting her sides anymore then they already did. Then sudden the rain around her seem to stop, "Huh?", she said looking up, seeing the white bear hovering over her. "Are you stalking me or something?", she said looking up at him. "No I'm not, I'm making sure you get home, you're injuries are not to be taken lightly", he said as his size shielded her from the rain. She sighed, "Fine, just keep the rain off me", she said, continuing to walk again, volibear not to far behind. "Aren't you cold from all that rain?", she said shivering alittle, "Not at all, my fur keeps me warm from colder weather then this", he said, "Seems you need something to keep you warm". She shivered. "I'm f-fine, i just wanna get home and change out of these w-wet clothes", she said, holding herself to keep warm. Suddenly, she was picked up by volibear and held against him, still shield from the rain, his warm fur against her skin. "The hell you doing?", she said looking at him, "Keeping you warm", he said as he carried her home. she sighed with a fine, and pointed out the directions to her apartment.

After a few blocks, they arrived at her home, Volibear putting her down. She walked up the stairs and unlocked the door, Volibear walking off. "Hey Furball", she said, getting his attention. "hmm?", he said looking back at her, "..I guess I have to say thanks", she said not looking at him directly. "I was just making sure a fellow champion got home", he said as he turned back around. "Not that..", she said rubbing her arm. Volibear turned around, both met with eye contact, "For saving me...you didn't have to...but you did...so...thanks i guess", she said looking away with a tad blush. He chuckled, "I did it because we were teammates...team mates watch each other's backs, you would do the same", he said turning around and walking off. She went inside and closed the door. She walked up stairs, past Caitlyn's room, and opened the door to her room. She walked into her bathroom and undressed herself, taking a shower shortly after. After her shower, she got dressed in her pjs, fixing her bandages, and laid on her bed. She looked out the window, the rain sliding down the window, "I guess today wasn't so bad...", she said as she got covered up and fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Water dripped of the roof, the rain had stopped before the sun had risen into the sky. The sun's rays shined through the window, shining upon Vi's face, her eyes shutting harder as she hid her face from the sun. "5 more minutes sun, im not ready for morning", she said sleepily, yawning a into her pillow. A knock came from the door, "Vi, wake up, it's time to get moving", Caitlyn said, fully dressed and ready for work in her officer uniform. "Go away Cupcake", vi said as she hid her head under the covers, "It's called sleeping in, try it some time". Caitlyn sighed, "Wake up Vi, today is the day you get you're uniform", she said, her foot tapping on the floor. Vi yawned, "I don't need it!", she said sitting up, popping her neck. "Doesn't matter, you're getting it and that's that", caitlyn said turning around, "breakfast is ready as well". Vi yawned, "fine fine, I'm comin", she said, heading into the bathroom to clean up and get dressed. Twenty minutes later, Vi was clean and fully dressed, walking into the kitchen. Vi scarfed down her food as Caitlyn calmly ate her food, "Chew or you'll choke on your food", Caitlyn said as Vi kept eating. "Yeah ye-", Vi got cut off, coughing as she ate too fast. "Told you", Caitlyn said as she took a drink of tea, "yeah yeah", vi said, clearing her throat.

They finished their food and headed to the Piltover Police Station. Vi sighed as they walked into the station, "Do I have to wear it?", Vi said in disapproval, caitlyn nodding, "Yes you do, just like i have to". Vi went into her office, seeing the uniform on her desk, "ugh, fuck my life", She said in detest as she grabbed it and changed in the locker room. She undressed and began to put on the uniform. It felt tight around her chest, "How can people where this thing?", she said trying to get it to feel less tight on her breasts. She groaned in anger, "Fuck it!", she said taking a pair of scissors from her locker. She snickered, "Time for a make over", she said as she began to cut into the uniform. Caitlyn waited outside with everyone else, waiting for Vi to come out in her uniform. "She better be wearing that uni...form..", she got cut off, seeing Vi come out with her modified uniform. The top was cut, the top of her bosom showing, her sleeves rolled up and her navel showing as well. "VI, WHAT DID YOU DO?!", Caitlyn said in anger. "What? I'm wearing it right? I just made it look good", she said smiling as she walked past Caitlyn. Caitlyn turned around, "I swear to god Vi, one day, I will get you to just properly", she said following her. "Not today Cupcake", Vi said walking out the door, heading to Heimerdinger's workshop. "Let's see if my fists are done", Vi said popping her neck, Caitlyn following her. "I thought it was gonna take a week?", Caitlyn said as Vi popped her knuckles, "Knowing Heimy, he got them done last night", she said, his workshop in sight. She walked up to the door, knocking on it, "Who is it?", Heimerdinger said walking up to the door, "ME!", Vi said tapping her foot on the ground. "What do you want? You're gloves aren't done", he said looking though the window. "Heimy...", she said lifting her eyebrow, causing him to look away, "Fine fine, they are almost done, I just need to add the armor and internal coating, come back tomorrow", he said locking his door and windows, closing the curtaiins. Vi grunted in anger, "Dammit", she said as she kicked the ground, "Well, To the bar then", Vi said grabbing Caitlyn and pulled her with her. "Wait Vi, I don't drink", Caitlyn protested but Vi kept pulling, "You will tonight", she said smiling. " .LIFE!", Caitlyn said as they walked towards the Piltover Bar.


End file.
